yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Time
Timmy Time is a loads of fun with Timmy on CBeebies Infobox * First episode date: 2009 * Final episode date: 2016 * Networks: CBeebies, Disney Jr., Nick Mania * Original Network: CBeebies * Companies: HIT Entertainment, Aardman Studios, Story Making Seasons * Season 1 - 2009 * Season 2 - 2010 * Season 3 - 2011 - 2012 * Season 4 - 2013 - 2016 Episodes Season 1 * Timmy's Jigsaw * Timmy's Hiccup Cure * Timmy Wants To Win * Timmy The Artist * Timmy Cannot Dance * Timmy Says Sorry * Timmy Steals The Show * Timmy Wants The Beret * Timmy Wants The Blues * Timmy Plays Ball * Timmy's Picnic * Timmy Tries To Hide * Timmy On Wheels * Snapshot Timmy * Timmy Goes Bang * Timmy Afloat * Timmy Gets The Job Done * Timmy Needs A Bath * Timmy Wants The Drum * Go Kart Timmy * Timmy The Train * Timmy's Puppet * Timmy The Builder * Timmy Brings A Smile * Timmy's Mask * Timmy's Spring Surprise Season 2 * Timmy Learns Magic * Sticky Timmy * Timmy Gets Spooked * Sweet Dreams Timmy * Timmy Learns To Fly * Timmy Finds Treasure * Timmy's Truck * Timmy The Postman * Timmy Rings The Bell * Timmy's Tractor * Timmy's New Friend * Timmy's Birthday * Timmy's Plane * Tidy Timmy * Timmy Bounces Back * Timmy's Tins * Timmy The Robot * Timmy's Treasure Trail * Timmy Goes Camping * Timmy's Pet Problem * Count On Timmy * Timmy Makes A Splash * Timmy's Snowball * Timmy's Snowman * Timmy Slips Up * Timmy's Monster Season 3 * Timmy Makes Music * Beep Beep Timmy * Doctor Timmy * Timmy's Cookie * Timmy's Big Search * Baby Time Timmy * Timmy Finds Aliens * Ballerina Timmy * Boing Boing Timmy * Timmy In Tune * Timmy Makes It Shine * Fireman Timmy * Timmy And The Balloon * Timmy And The Super Rabbit * Squeaky Timmy * Timmy's Egg Heads * Timmy On Safari * Timmy Shapes Up * Timmy And The Dragon * Timmy's Bouncy Friend * Timmy's Twin * Timmy The Hero * Fix It Timmy * Timmy And The Kite * Timmy's Castle * Timmy's Scrapbook * Timmy's Christmas Surprise * Timmy's Seaside Rescue Season 4 Timmy's Thang - 13th March 2013 Timmy would like a thang but Paxton breaks his thang Timmy And The Trash Bin - 13th October 2014 Timmy finds the Trash Bin. But he cannot find one! Until he found our Trash Bin Timmy's Notebook - 13th December 2015 Timmy drops his notebook whilst he picks it up and so dirddy Timmy Wants Radio - 20th December 2015 He likes his Radio, but he cannot find his favourite one Timmy Is It - 23rd December 2015 He looks like it, but he's the Policeman Timmy's Racing Car - 13th August 2016 He plays his favouritest vehicle, Racing Car, when Yabba breaks it, he goes maddest Timmy's Numbers - 13th November 2016 He'll find his numbers but favourite is 13 but Paxton's lucky number is 13 at the moment Trivia * Jayden used to watch Timmy Time when he was a baby * The expired date is 2009-2018 * Seasons and Episodes are relatively current and former Seasons and Episodes Season 1 - 26 - 6th April 2009 - 30th September 2009 Season 2 - 26 - 17th May 2010 - 21st June 2010 Season 3 - 30 - 14th March 2011 - 13th July 2012 Season 4 - 7 - 13th March 2013 - 13th November 2016